


The Deathly Hallows

by cold_feets



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So let me get this straight.  We bought tickets for this thing two months ago, so we could stand in line for six hours, just to see <i>half</i> a movie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deathly Hallows

"Dude, the movie doesn’t even start for another six hours. Why are we in line already?”

“You know I can only watch movies from certain seats in the theater, Shawn. I get neck strain.”

“So let me get this straight. We bought tickets for this thing two months ago, so we could stand in line for six hours, just to see _half_ a movie?”

“They had to split the movie in half. It was too involved to fit into one film. Did you even read the last book?”

“There were _seven_ of them, Gus. Who has time to read seven of anything?”

“The last book alone sold 44 million copies.”

“That can’t be true. Everyone in the world would have to buy, like, four copies for that to happen.”

“Shawn.”

“Seriously, Gus. Six hours? Because of possible neck strain? What happened to that little neck pillow I got you for Christmas?”

“You borrowed it when we were on the plane back from Canada. And left it on the plane.”

“It was shaped like a toilet seat, Gus. People were staring. I was doing you a favor.”

“And now you’re waiting in line with me for six hours so we can get good seats. Because that’s what friends do, and you owe me.”

“Gus...”

“You _owe_ me, Shawn.”

“Okay, yes, fine. I owe you. But next time we’re stopping for Krispy Kreme first. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
